


Touch Me Like You Mean It

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Soulmate au where you are not born with a mark and they only appear when your soulmate touches your skin for the first time and in the exact place where they touched you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a huge fan of soulmate AUs so here’s very short different versions of this verse. (I also really like flowers so that’s the mark that come up on each person.)

(Lawrence/Bruce)

Lawrence shook his leg as he sat outside of his interviewer’s office, the thought of being underdressed crossing his mind every few minutes. He wasn’t sure if he even would like the job he sent a résumé for, just wanted to show his parents he wasn’t wasting time. He felt time drag on and he just wanted to let out a long groan and leave, until the door opened and a guy walked out of the office. Lawrence stood up quickly and put out his hand awkwardly as the guy approached him, the guy grabbing it and shaking Lawrence’s hand.

“Mr. Sonntag?”

“Yes sir,” Lawrence tried to sound polite as possible as the guy let go of his hand and smiled at Lawrence.

“Awesome, I’m Bruce. Please don’t ever call me Mr. Greene, it’s… weird,” Bruce told Lawrence, turned and waved Lawrence to follow.

Lawrence saw the flowers that started to weave around Bruce’s fingers and hand and he froze, looked down at his own hand to see flowers weave around as well. Bruce seemed to notice Lawrence wasn’t behind him and turned to see Lawrence stare at his hand with a shocked look. Bruce looked at his own hand and watched the flowers finish around his wrist. His face brightened up and ran over to Lawrence to wrap his arms around him, Lawrence letting out a scared noise as Bruce hugged him close.

“Bruce, Jesus Christ!”

“Holy shit, holy shit, Lawrence, you’re my soulmate, oh my god!” Bruce yelled pressed his face into Lawrence’s shoulder. Lawrence saw others in the building stare at them, but Lawrence just smiled as he hugged Bruce back. He gripped tight to Bruce’s shirt and felt tears in the corner of his eyes.

Maybe the job wouldn’t be too bad.

~~~~~~~

(Kovic/Miles)

Adam was happy that he found a quiet corner at the party, the music and people too loud for him to even think as he leaned against the wall. He had two seconds of privacy before he felt some bump his shoulder with their own, causing Adam to spill some of his drink onto his shirt.

“Dude!”

“Sorry, my bad,” the person muttered and Adam looked at them in anger to meet soft brown eyes and a goofy smile. His anger left in seconds as the person waved, Adam on instinct waving back. “I’m Miles, sorry I spilled your drink.”

“I’m Adam, I think I need a new shirt now.”

Miles blushed and looked around the place before he grabbed Adam’s wrist and pulled him away from the commotion. He led him down a hall and into a room, closing the door behind him as Adam stood awkwardly.

“W-What are we doing?”

“Getting you a shirt,” Miles answered, went to the closet and opened it to rummage through clothes. “I think you could fit into one of my hoodies, if that’s okay?”

“Wait, this is your room?” Adam asked, looked around at the atmosphere, watched as Miles got a hoodie off a hanger and looked at it. 

“Yes, it’s my room.”

“Look man, you don’t have to give me something to wear,” Adam sighed, walked over to Miles and grabbed his arm. “It’s fine.”

“Nah, I think I need to.”

“Why? I don’t care.”

“I mean,” Miles smiled and grabbed Adam’s arm to put it between them and show him the flowers that were wrapped around his wrist. “I need to treat my soulmate nicely, don’t I?”

Adam stared at the mark before he looked at Miles again, saw the happy smile on his face as he clung to his hoodie in his other hand.

“Miles?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I… Is it okay, that I like, if I stay the night?”

“At least take me to dinner first,” Miles joked, but he couldn’t stop smiling, “but I’d like that. Yeah.”

~~~~~~

(Barbara/Elyse)

“I think the Bowl of Grievouses will guarantee that we’ll never be on OTS ever again,” Elyse laughed as she watched Barbara print off the quotes to put in the bowl. She spun the chair she sat in a little and stopped when Barbara handed her some of the paper and scissors.

“Hey, whatever makes Jon lose another year of his life for hosting is a good episode. Besides, you need to "officially” join the family in a good way, and Grievous quotes will be the best way,“ Barbara smiled as she started to cut strips of quotes and fold them up to put in the bowl. "Also it’s pre-recorded, so Aaron will pull the card of getting bleeped as many times as he can. He’s that way.”

Elyse watched Barbara as she quickly cut each quote and move to the next paper. She noticed Elyse staring and quirked an eyebrow, which made Elyse realize she was staring.

“Like what you see?”

“Ha, funny,” Elyse snapped back, starting to cut out quotes. “So, are you and Aaron soulmates.”

“He wishes, but no. I haven’t found my soulmate. I’m always guessed you and James are though, you’re inseparable,” Barbara muttered the last part, finishing her quotes and moving the bowl close to Elyse.

“Inseparable as in platonically inseparable. We’ve been friends forever, nothing more. He’s got Bruce, which is no fucking surprise honestly,” Elyse smiled, dumped her quotes into the bowl.

Barbara grabbed her arm as she moved away from the bowl, waited for a moment and pulled her hand away. Flowers bloomed and grew around the place Barbara touched and she gasped, a soft blush starting to burn on her cheeks. Elyse watched the flowers and waited for them to finish before she looked at Barbara.

“Can I put the mark on your boob?” Elyse laughed.

“Mood killer!” Barbara huffed and pushed Elyse’s chair away from her, but couldn’t help and laughed too.

~~~~~~

(Jeremy/Gavin)

Jeremy was nervous as he stood in the autograph line, his hands shaking as he got closer to the table. He could see Geoff and Gavin at the table as they signed stuff and took pictures, Jeremy looking at his poster in his hand as he thought about just leaving. He knew Matt would yell at him if he did and he pushed down his nervousness and approached the table, Geoff and Gavin both saying hello as he did.

“Hi, I’m Jeremy,” Jeremy waved, unrolled his poster to let them sign it.

“Nice name,” Gavin smiled as he signed the poster with Geoff. Jeremy blushed bright and handed his phone to the guardian as they finished signing, staying in front of the table. Gavin looked and Geoff and shook his head before he ran over beside Jeremy and put his arm over his shoulders and smiled bright, Jeremy smiling too.

Jeremy felt his heart pound as Gavin kept his arm around his shoulder and Geoff stayed behind them on his tippy toes. The guardian took a few pictures and handed the phone back to Jeremy, Gavin moving away from him and patting Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Nice meeting you!”

“You too.”

Jeremy took his poster and rolled it up as he walked away, tried to calm his breathing as he texted Matt to meet him on the second floor. He waited for a bit before Matt came running and waved, smiled bright as he approached Jeremy.

“You do it?”

“Yeah, yeah I did.”

“Did Gavin make your heart skip a beat?” Matt teased, Jeremy scoffing and walking away from him. “Aw, come on, it was a joke Jer, wait… Woah.”

Jeremy felt Matt poke the back of his neck and Jeremy jumped away, turned around to him with a look on his face.

“Matt, what the fuck?”

“Dude, you’ve got a mark! It’s on the back of your neck,” Matt smiled.

“You’re lying to me.”

“No, I’m not! I’m serious, look…” Matt ran behind Jeremy and took a picture of the mark with his phone, handing it to Jeremy to see. “I’m not lying look!”

Jeremy stared at the phone and saw the flowers that wove around and down his shirt and into his hair. His hands shook and he looked at Matt as he stood beside Jeremy.

“Who’s touched your neck in the like, last thirty minutes? Jeremy?”

“Gavin,” Jeremy whispered.

“Oh my god, oh my god Jeremy, you’re soulmate is Gavin!”

Jeremy shushed Matt and dragged him away with him, a blush forming on his face again as Matt laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
